Dusky's Book of Challenges
by Dusk is the Ghost of C.O.T.S
Summary: A collection of one-shots from multiple forums. Unless stated otherwise, mainly for Children of the Shadows. Rated T just incase.
1. Take me away

Lying in the cold snow, waiting for days on end, to die. I was alone and cold, but I could not die. Not like this. I have a whole life ahead of me, and it is being taken from me before I even had the chance to learn my name. My mother is probably still looking, but my white pelt will make it impossible for her to see me. More snow is falling, and I am barely breathing. I cannot feel my small paws, or my long tail. I never imagined that I would leave this world without love, without family. Why is the world so cruel? Why did I fall from my mothers back on her way to camp? I never even met my sister, never had the chance. I never had the chance to meet my father. Did I look like him? Did I have his eyes? There are more questions, but it is to cold to think. I try to claw at the snow, but I can barely open my eyes. All alone, never going to meet the ones who would call me family, never had the chance to love.


	2. Take me away 2

I woke up hearing a scream. It sounded like a thousand claws ripping through flesh. I could almost feel the pain. Stumbling outside, I saw shadows attacking my home, my family. I saw blood on the walls of every den. I heard yowling. and I could see my mothers body, lying in front of me. There was so much blood, the dead outnumbered the living. There was a rumbling from the ground, a rock slide had started! I looked around for the source, and then an unbearable pain on the top of my head. I collapsed in front of my mother, her lifeless eye staring at me, daring me to join her. Then I was being lifted into a nest, and I heard voices. _This kit is going to die, and there is nothing I can do. I have failed at my duties._ Then another voice, _To die so young, a kit who will never here it's mothers voice again, who will never earn it's warrior name. To forever wonder, what if._ What if the cats hadn't attacked? Would the rock never had fallen? Would I have been in the way if it had? The world faded into darkness, but I wasn't dead, not yet. I still have time to wonder. So many what if's? I could feel nothing, not the moss on my nest, nor the blood still spilling from the crack in my skull. How long was I lying in the nursery, dreaming of my warrior ceremony, getting my name. I will be forever nameless. Where will I go when I leave this world? Will I go to StarClan, or be cursed to walk this land forever, without the comfort of another. Just a kit, alone, forever.


	3. See You Again

I fell in the ice, and I am about to die. I slipped, all alone. There was no one to help me. Who will I see in StarClan? Will my mother, who died of greencough, welcome me with open paws? Will my father, who disappeared, and whose body was found a moon later, guide me to the starry hunting grounds? Will my mate, who died bravely in battle, be there to welcome me? And my brother, what became of him? Did he die or run away? There was no ceremony for his passage to StarClan, so did he go to the Dark Forest? Or does he still wonder the territory as a spirit, unable to leave? I will finally be able to see my kits, who were dead at kitting. What did they look like? I never saw them. So much regret, so much I never got to teach them. I will go to them now, as my body sinks in the cold, cold, water. I see a face, the deputy, calling for help. It is to late, I would say, It is to late for me. It is my time. All those who I have loved are there. I am going to join them. I will be with them. I will see them again.


	4. Possessed

My clan was weak, and getting weaker. I was one of the lucky ones, one of the few who weren't infected. No one has died, not yet. But everyone who has been touched by the evil claw of disease is almost to weak to move. The healthy ones must hunt for the others. The symptoms started in a kit. Shaking uncontrollably, and then collapsing. You would be weak for a few moons, and then it was over. No one has gotten it twice, but we are still very weak. An attack would finish us, with almost no one to defend the camp. We would be forgotten. Nothing but a memory. I was hunting for my clan, And I felt a dark presence beside me, almost breathing on my throat. Then I collapsed. I knew I wasn't alone in my body. _Who are you?_ I thought. _I am your worst nightmare. I am a warrior of the Dark Forest, The Place Of No Stars, The Land of Endless Night._ Said a dark, cold voice. _Why are you here?_ I asked. _To become the rightful leader of your clan, of course._ The dark cat mewed. _You sent the sickness!_ I gasped. _Yes,_ the cat said, I _have chosen the strangest fighter to be my host, so that I could kill and cat that will get in my way!_ I couldn't let that happen. I was possessed, but I still had some control over my body. _Bend to my will, and you will lead your clan and never die!_ The cat tried to persuade me to join it. I wouldn't listen. I had to keep fighting. I stood up, my body resisting my every move, trying to pull me back. I eventually managed to start running. _You are a fool_ , the cat said, _I know where your camp is, you cannot get lost. You will fail. Your leader must pay for what they have done to me! I will have my revenge one way or another!_ I wondered what that meant, but I didn't have time to ponder the remark. I ran until I was far out of the territory. _Where are you going? I have revenge to seek! They must pay!_ The Dark Cat was going completely crazy. I was getting a headache, but I couldn't afford it. The evil cat started gaining control, forcing me back the way I came. I wasn't running. My body couldn't handle the strain. My muscles were throbbing, and I felt like I was being clawed. I had to buy time until I could figure out what to do. How do I get this cat out of my head, but make sure that it cannot come back? I knew there was only one option. Using the last of my strength, I broke the possession, just for a moment. I lifted a shaking paw, extended my claw, and pushed hard against my throat. I felt blood, and I tore my own neck. _Are you mad! You can't do this! My revenge! No!_ And with that, the cat was gone. I had saved my clan, but killed myself in the process. Then I saw my sister, who was hit by a monster soon after we had gotten our warrior names. She guided me to StarClan, where I would watch my clan, and when they were healed, I would tell them my story.


	5. THE HAPPY CHALLENGE

Today was quite possibly the best day a cat could wish for. I woke up, with my mate sitting outside the warriors den, waiting to go hunting with me. Prey was abundant, we caught more than the clan could eat in a moon. I had caught a rabbit, two mice, three voles, and a squirrel, while my mate had caught three mice, two voles, and three squirrels. We walked back to camp, and then I took my apprentice out for a battle training session. They got everything right the first time. I was impressed, there really _is_ a first time for everything. Going back to camp, I caught another mouse to add to the ever-growing freshkill pile. I played mossball with the kits and listened to the elders stories of when they were young. The eldest kits became apprentices, one of the mentors' being my mate. I was so happy. We could finally train our apprentices together. My mother and father decided to join the elders den, and were welcomed with open paws. My mate and I then took our apprentices out for a patrol, finding peace on all the borders. Then we took our apprentices for a hunting lesson, and they listened well. I shared a rabbit with my mate and then the clan gathered around to share tongues. Two Queens were expecting kits, and a few of the apprentices would be becoming a warrior very soon! All great news indeed. Then the kits, queens, and most of the elders, went to their dens for some sleep, while the warriors talked. My mate and I discussed future kits, what they would look like and what their names would be. Then I started a play-fight against my brother. We all took sides and it was half of the warriors on my team and half the warriors on his team. my team won, of course. Then all the warriors went into the territory to race. We all had lots of fun. I won a few races and my brother won some to, he is pretty fast, but I am faster! We walked back into camp to hear the elders telling kits who had sneaked out of the nursery some stories, and we gathered around to listen. Ther elders were telling the story of how our clan was created from nothing. It was really exiting! Then they told us of all the great battles that had happened before we were kitted. They told us of prophecy's that told the future, and how medicine cats learned to read the signs from StarClan to tell the future of the clans. The stories were so amazing, some warriors didn't believe they were true. The elders assured them that each story they tell is true. Then they told us of the other clans histories, and how we had worked together on many occasions. Then all the warriors decided that it was time they went to their nests. I padded into the warriors den with my mate and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of chasing prey through the forest. It really was a perfect day.


	6. First Catch

My brother and I had just gotten our apprentice names. My mentor had taken me out to learn how to hunt. They taught me how to crouch not to far from the ground and keep my tail just above the grass, as not to disturb it and keep my ears pointed to the prey, so I can hear if it moves. Then I would crawl forward, unseen and unheard, completely silent. I would push backwards slightly, and then, pounce! I practiced on a piece of moss for what seemed like moons, and then I practiced with another, older apprentice until my mentor said we could all go out and catch some real prey to take back to the clan. I padded along the territory, through the tall trees, silent as an owl, flying around to catch a juicy mouse for it's owlets. I scented the air, and smelled something familiar from the fresh-kill pile. A vole! Those are my favorite! I pointed my ears towards the scent and I could hear it by a tree, looking for food. I scented again and crouched. I began to crawl in the direction of the vole. I could see it digging around the tree roots. Remembering to keep my tail perfectly still, I crouched even lower. Then I pounced. I landed right on top of the vole and nipped its neck. It was dead instantly. My mentor praised me, and said I could go take the prey to the elders. The elders were very proud of me, and started telling me stories of how they caught their first prey, and I was in the elders den until nightfall, listening to the elders, who claimed to have caught a rabbit when they were all apprentices for no more than a single day.


	7. Drabble for Night Stalkers

A cold wind blew from behind as I made my descent into the tunnels. Rain was flooding the forest, and it's my best chance for survival. Not a _good_ chance, or even a _possible_ chance. Just a chance. I could get lost in the endless maze, or it could flood and I could drown. I could never see my clan again. My future hung on the chance that I still remembered the paths from moons in the tunnels. If only he were still here to guide me, then maybe I could make it. But he always disappeared at night.


	8. Drabble- The Clan of Clouds

They call me a rager. Some say it's bad, others it's good. But I cannot control it. When I battle my vision blurs and I cannot control myself. My eyes focus on the weak spots and my claws go wild. Too many have died. I must leave my clan, my family behind. It's the only way to keep them safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as they are safe. I will make a new life for myself as a rogue, to dangerous to live by. This is why I must say goodbye. _I love you all._


	9. ThunderClan Rising- The Clan of Clouds

_If I had learned anything about living in a clan, it is that life is not all fun and games. You have to work for what you want, and even then there is no promise of you succeeding. I had thought that she had loved me. I tried everything to show her how I felt. My heart pounded whenever she came near, and she never noticed. She never felt that way, even when he had abandoned her._

 _I comforted her, and did everything in my power to help her in her time of need. The way she acted, it made me think she loved me as I loved her. Her beautiful orange fur shown in the sunlight that came in through the trees, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. But she always treated me as just a friend, nothing more. I was a fool not to notice the way she still looked at him. I convinced myself that she loved me, but she didn't. I was blinded by my feelings, by my love for her. I couldn't help myself. She was amazing in every way._ _But now I know she will never be mine._

 _When they made up, I was furious. Anger and hurt and a broken heart pushed me further than I can bare. My heart had split in two, and she never even noticed, never looked back. Maybe that was why I loved her. Maybe my heart wanted her because I knew deep down that I could never be her's. That she would never love me. Then, blinded by my feelings, I snapped. I didn't mean to try and hurt her, or her kits. Then she told me her secret. They were not her kits_ _._

 _Still enraged, I tried to use the information as a leverage, even though in the end I failed. I was lured into a trap and killed before I even had time to register what in the name of StarClan was going on. Hollyleaf. She was the one who was afraid I would tell the clans her horrible secret. Then she told them all. Her ignorance had caused my death and there was nothing else I could do about it. Then they lied about how I died so the traitor could stay in the clan. They say that I attacked her and that she had killed my in self defense._

 _Now all the clans hate me, and there is nothing I can do about it. Who would believe me if I tried to stand up for myself? They will scoff and say that my words are nothing but lies. That I have no proof. They always trust the heroes. They will never listen to my side of the story, never hear the reasons behind my actions. They assume that I have done no good and don't deserve to live in the stars. They say I should go to the Dark Forest for loving someone._

 _How was I supposed to know she wouldn't love me back. How was I supposed to know that she would leave me in the blink of an eye if she could be with him. Why him? Why him and not me? I loved her first, and I always will. No matter what she does, I will stand by her side. Why couldn't she see that I was the better choice? The one who would always love her, and always be there for her. I was at her side whenever she needed me, whenever she was in pain. I comforted her, and still she could not see that I was the better choice._

 _Maybe it was for the best. Maybe I was supposed to be forever alone. If I had been chosen to go on the journey, would she have chosen me over him? If I was deputy, would she prefer me? Would I then be the better choice? What makes him better than me? Why can't she love me instead? I have always been there for her. I have always loved her._

 _Maybe when she joins me in the stars, she will realize that I was the better choice, and she will be with me. Maybe she will finally notice my love for her. She will forget about him and see that I was always better. I would have been a better father. A better mate. One day she will see. I have faith in her. And if I fade before she joins me, then maybe she will remember everything good I have done. Hopefully she won't remember all the lies about me that spread like forest fires around the lake. One day, she will love me, as I have always loved her. I know in my heart that she will._


	10. The Cat Everyone Forgot- CloudClan

I woke up, my entire body seemed to be on fire. I looked up, seeing what appeared to be a piece of the earth shooting out of the ground. _A mountain._ That's where I was, a mountain. My name was Smokepaw, and I had just fallen from a mountain. But how am I still alive? I saw broken branches scattered around me. That must be the reason. The branches broke my fall. I still ache all over though. I want the pain to go away. There was no way my clan would ever find me again. But the pain wouldn't go away. It was constantly aching all over. I tried to get up, but it hurt so bad that I groaned and blacked out. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I heard snippets of a conversation. _I told you he would live, Ice. Well what are we going to do with him now then, Flame? We cannot just leave him to die._ Then, what felt like an eternity later, I could feel the moss beneath me. I could feel my paws. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. There seemed to be three other cats, all sleeping. I groaned, and one of them, a small grey tabby she-cat, came up to me. "He's awake!" She mewed to the other two cats. "Great. Now lets get moving. We have spent to much time here already, Storm." said a big ginger tom. "We must carry him then." said the last one, a white she-cat with blue eyes. The ginger tom and the grey she-cat, Storm, picked me up on there backs. I groaned every step and the white she-cat gave me some seeds, which I ate gratefully, and then fell asleep. I woke with cobwebs wrapped around my waist, lying in a small clearing. Days went by where I drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes taking small bites of food when I was awake for a while. Eventually, I was able to sit up and speak more that a few words without collapsing from exhaustion. They decided to call me just Smoke, sence rouges might notice my clan name and try to harm me. I learned that the ginger tom's name was Flame, the grey she-cats name was Storm, and the white she-cat's name was Ice. At first, everything was difficult. I had broken almost every bone in my body, according to Ice. I had to relearn how to do many simple things, such as walking and eating. After that, the pain of leaving my clan finally started to sink in. I was the cat everyone forgot. They abandoned me, left me to die. For this, I will never go back there. I am no longer Smokepaw of ShadowClan, but Smoke, a loner. Sometimes I wonder if people remember me, or even realize that I had left. Sometimes I question whether or not I will be accepted in StarClan. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. None of it does. Now I live with a slightly larger group of cats, where I along with Ice, Flame, and Storm, are leaders. We all lead simple lives, and are united as one to survive. I don't need the clans anymore, and they don't need me. They don't need the cat everyone forgot.


	11. Fishing- The Clan of Clouds

Splashpaw bounced up and down, excitement rushing through him from his paws to the tip of his tail. "I can't wait to learn to hunt! I am going to be the best RiverClan warrior there ever was!" he mewed, ecstatic. "Calm down, Splashpaw. You must learn the territory first." Sad his mentor, Stormrunner. Splashpaw followed his mentor out of the RiverClan camp. The territory was beautiful. The willow trees were enchanting, so tall and amazing to look at. He was astounded by the sheer size of his clans hunting ground. "Now can you teach me to fish?" Splashpaw pleaded eagerly. Stormrunner nodded and led her new apprentice to the river. It was beautiful and sparkling like the twinkling night sky. "Okay." Mewed Stormrunner, "First you must sit so that your shadow does not cast over the water. Then you must watch the river carefully for the glint of a fish scale. When you see it, extend your claw and swipe at the fish. You have to be quick though, otherwise you will miss it." Splashpaw nodded and got into position. "Not quite. Your ear shadow can be seen on the water. The fish will see it and know they are being hunted." Stormrunner ordered gently. Splashpaw nodded and attempted again, this time getting it right. Now he waited patiently for a silver scale to show itself in the shimmering water. When is seemed that moons had passed, he saw one. Like lightning, he extended a claw and swiped the fish out of the water, so it was flopping next to him. "Bite it's neck! Quickly now!" exclaimed Stormrunner. Splashpaw bit the neck of the fish and it layed still. Stormrunner let him take his catch to the elders, where they all told him stories of the behemoth fish they caught when they were first apprenticed. Splashpaw will always remember his first catch.


	12. Bittersweet or Just Bitter?- CloudClan

I woke to the sound of screaming.

"FIRE! FIRE!" They all yowled at the top of their lungs

 _Get up, Russetspots, get up._ I thought. But why? If I lived, he would just keep bullying me. If lived, he would say I was supposed to be dead. That the fire was a sign that StarClan wanted me dead. But I got up anyways. I had to keep going. I got up, my skin burning and my eyes barely able to open due to the intense heat.

I ran out of camp, after making sure everyone else was gone. I ran and ran from the fire that was destroying our camp. But then I heard yowling.

"Help me! Help me! I'm trapped!" Screamed a cat. I had to save them.

I ran back towards the camp. They told me to turn back. They told me I would die. Burn in the fire. Reduced to ashes. But I had to try. I leaped over a burning branch and saw the cat in danger. It was him. Berryclaw. His eyes pleadingly screamed, _Help me, please!_ I tried to leap, but I couldn't do it. Not after what he did to me. I can vividly remember everything he's ever done to me.

I was a kit, playing with all the kits and apprentices. He and I were the same age. The two senior apprentices had made two teams, and I was the only one left to be picked. Back then, I was bullied by many different cats, led by Berrykit.

"Don't let her on the team! She's to weak!" He hissed.

They made me watch from the nursery.

Then I was an apprentice. We were all hunting in groups. My group was Berrypaw, Reedpaw, Littlepaw, Hollypaw, and myself. Berrypaw made himself leader. He and Hollypaw were to go to the border, Littlepaw and Reedpaw were to go to the marsh. I was to go by myself.

"She hunts like a newborn kit. We won't get anything done with her around. She's a horrible apprentice." Berrypaw sneered

Ever since we were kits, he tormented me. Now was my chance to get revenge for all the horrid things he has ever done to me. But if I did, wouldn't I then be no better than him? He was almost crying now, pleading for me to get him out. Maybe if I saved him, he would stop. But what if he didn't? I couldn't just let him die. I leaped in and tried to grab him, but he was struggling. I had to grab him by his scruff and drag him out. I could only hope he would be grateful.


	13. Drabble - BunnyClan

I fell through the dark, cold earth as my comrades watched me from above. I screamed... Help me... Help me... But I knew no help was coming. I would be forever lost in the, cold, dark earth. But then she came, and brought me to my new home in the stars. I followed her, but my path was blocked by my enemies. They crawled through the darkness, clawing at my now starry paws. But she protected me. Her pelt of stars shone so bright that the dark ones turned to dust. They were gone, and I can go to StarClan.


	14. Young Death - BunnyClan

I walked outside, hearing screaming. It rang in my ears like a thousand little bees stinging my skin. I could feel the flames before I could see them, burning my home to ashes. My mother grabbed my sister and I, but we were to much to carry, and I had fallen back into the nest we shared in the nursery. I tried to run at the time, but smoke filled my lungs and I couldn't walk. Now, fully able to stumble away, I looked back at my old home, which was slowly being reduced to black dust. I wanted so desperately to save my camp, but there was no way a kit could complete such a task. The flames were getting closer, brighter, hotter. I could now feel them tickling my skin, inviting me to play. This isn't so bad, so why did everybody leave? The bright wisps of fire engulfed my vision, turning my white fur black as night, yet everything was brighter than day. I fell to the ground, suddenly laughing. Knowing I would never become an apprentice somehow made my laughing even louder, until it was turned to a wheezing, desperate sound. My fur now burning away, I sighed one last time, before falling into an endless sleep. I was still smiling though, and I smiled all the way to StarClan.


	15. Drabble- CotS

She's dead. She's dead and it is all my fault. I should have been the one to fall into the ice, but it had to be my sister, not me. She will never get her warrior name now, and I will have to grow up knowing that it could have been _me_ instead. She has to go to StarClan. She is with mother, though. She is with our dearly departed mother, who was killed by a badger. Why, StarClan? Why did you take her from me? Why could it not have been me instead? What shall I do without her?


	16. Random Plot One-Shot

Ashkit squirmed in the nest that she shared with her mother. It was a cold night, and an odd scent was coming off of the large, warm presence that was Ashkit's mother. Mistwing. She had seemed a little off ever since she had come back from the woods. Mistwing was very quiet, and wouldn't let Ashkit go and play with her friends. She claimed that 'it was getting cold' and 'a young kit like you shouldn't be out', but the kit knew better. She could tell that something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Ashkit was sure of it.

That night, things went wrong.

"Invasion! SmokeClan, attack!" Yowled a large brown tabby. It was the deputy, Ravenwing.

The warriors of the clan woke with a start. The sun was barely up, and there were strange cats coming in from every direction. However, these were no clan cats. They were Rogues. Ruthless, savage Rogues. They had no code to keep them from a killing blow.

 _"Quickly!"_ Mistwing whispered to her daughter. _"Hide! They've come for you!"_

Ashkit had no idea what was going on now, though she did as she was told. But that didn't matter, because she was giving off a strong scent very distinguished from the warm smell of milk in the nursery... _Fear._

Ashkit could hear a conversation going on amongst the sounds of fighting. Her mother was talking to a strange, new voice. It went something like this:

"I told you, my heart belongs to my clan. Not to you. Not anymore!" Mistwing hissed.

"And I told you, the kit shall belong to me! I warned you that if you didn't bring her to me, I would kill your precious clan. She is my heir, and my blood. I will not have my kin raised like this. She will be properly trained to hunt and fight in a real group of cats." The voice came out as a growl. It was deep and mysterious. Dark and cold.

"I am her mother!" Mistwing retorted.

"And I am... _her father,_ " The strange voice growled back. "She is going with me, or your clan will die."

Ashkit quivered in fear under the walls of the nursery. She was squished in between two brambles, and the thorns were digging into her sides. She heard commotion, like a small fight had broken apart between the queen and her former Rogue mate. Ashkit was picked up by the scruff, and dragged out of the brambles. She saw her mother, breathing heavily and bleeding badly, but no amount of yowling and squirming could release her from the tom's grasp. With every move she made, his fangs dug deeper into her flesh.

"Retreat! We have our prize!" The deep voice yowled through a muffled jaw full of kit fur.

The Rogues disappeared into the night, taking Ashkit with them.

* * *

It had been a long night. Ashkit was wide awake the entire time, scared out of her mind. She had no idea where she was, who she was with, where she was going, and when she would see Mistwing again.

She was dropped into a strange smelling nest, but the kit was too tired to care... _Sleep first. I'll find out what's going on tomorrow._

After a long series of dark dreams and even darker nightmares, Ashkit woke up in a place that looked nothing like her home. The ground was grey stone, and it looked cold and wet. There were two large, flat, tall things jutting out of the stone on either side of the area that appeared to be two or three fox-lengths wide. She was sleeping in a normal nest, made of brambles and moss. She picked up her head, looking around for any sign of other cats. The area that had appeared lifeless just a moment ago was now bustling with cats bringing in prey and practicing fighting. A large, stocky black tom turned towards Ashkit, and smiled. It wasn't at all like the warm, loving smile her mother gave her when she woke from a nap, back in the SmokeClan nursery. No. This smile was cold, dark, and frightening.

The black tom walked toward Ashkit, his green eyes sparkling with a knowing, powerful glow. Ashkit noticed his long, blackened claws and the scars that covered his beaten face... _Is that what will happen to cats when they don't live in a clan?_

"Welcome, kit. I am Thorn, your father. What is your name?" The tom, Thorn, mewed to Ashkit.

"I...I'm A-Ashkit," Ashkit quivered. Something about this tom didn't seem right. Her father was supposed to be a strong, noble warrior. Not a beaten and bruised outsider who had broken the warrior code and stolen her from her mother and her clan.

"Ashkit is a clan name. Here, you will simply be known as _Ash."_

* * *

Three days.

Ashkit had hated her new home for three days. She wouldn't move from her nest, and Thorn brought her a part of a mouse each day, stating that she would get more when she could hunt for herself.

On day four, her training began.

"Come now, Ash. Time to train you to hunt," Thorn mewed in his deep, almost growling voice.

"But I'm not six moons old," The small grey kit stated matter-of-factly. "A kit cannot leave camp or start their apprentice training until they are six moons old," That was the only rule of the code Ashkit knew by heart, having been told it so many times by her mother, Mistwing. Ashkit missed her mother more than anything else at SmokeClan. She wondered if Mistwing was ever going to come and get her. Every morning she hoped Mistwing and all the other warriors would come and take her away from this smelly, stony place.

"Well, you do not live in the clans anymore, so you start your training when I say so. And I say you start now. Get up, I'm going to take you and show you how to hunt," Thorn seemed to growl threateningly.

Ashkit stood up, exiting her nest and stretching her long, light gray legs and wiggling her small, white paws. She followed Thorn out of the stony place and into a wider, open area, where the stone was still as cold and wet as it had been when she arrived. He placed a piece of moss in front of her, about a tail length or two away.

"Pounce and reach the moss. No claws."

Ashkit did as she was told, deciding that doing what her alleged father told her to do would be the best course of action. She had no idea how to get back home, so she would just have to wait for Mistwing to come and save her. She hoped she would come soon. She wanted to become an apprentice with her friends, and start their training together. Shaking her head of all her thoughts of home, she jumped forward into the air, landing just short of the moss.

"You missed. You need to crouch before you leap. Like this," mewed Thorn, demonstrating. He landed perfectly on the moss, his body low.

Ashkit leaped again, and this time, she reached her target. Her small frame was slightly wobbly, but she tried to fix it to look as Thorn had when he did it.

"Good," the large tom mewed, "now I will show you how to catch a mouse."

Thorn crouched low, his tail to the ground, "You need to make sure the the wind is blowing towards you, so the mouse will not smell you. Creep closer," he mewed, stalking an invisible piece of prey. "and when you are close enough, you... _pounce_." The last word was louder as Ashkit's father jumped and, claws extended, caught his unseen mouse.

After practicing the pounce for what seemed like ages to the kit, Thorn let Ash go back to the camp. The leader of the Rogues thought it would be a good idea for his daughter to meet the cats of her new home.


	17. Our Past

Thinking back on it, I guess I was never suited for the life of a rogue. Living on the streets with cats who only cared about themselves was never for me. For one thing, I was never much for hunting, and if I didn't hunt for myself, I starved. Thank the stars that my father was a good hunter. I always had more of a passion for learning about things around me, but my curiosity tended to get me beat. The 'leader' of our group was malicious and cold, and didn't have the time of day for a cat who couldn't hunt, no matter if we were kits or not.

There is no way to make this sound like a smart idea, because I was a kit who couldn't feed myself, but I ran away. Being the small, useless kit I was, I doubt many noticed or cared very much about my absence. If they did, they must have been too selfish to risk their lives for me. But the worst part about living on my own for a while were the dreams. I understand what they were now, but back then they were quite disturbing. I thought I had gone insane, dreaming about a strange cat with a strange name taking me to a strange place with other cats with strange names. Well, they aren't so strange anymore. I would wander the streets during the day, and the strange forest at night.

I remember the first time I met a cat in my dreams. She ended up being my mentor and best friend. Emberstreak was the best mentor a young kit could wish for, and even now her advice still guides me in my healing. But anyways, back to the story.

Where was I...? Oh yes, meeting cats in the forest while I was sleeping. She showed me the way to a small clearing, and told me something I will never forget.

"If you want to find the place you were meant to be, come here. I will find you. You were meant for this life, the life of a healer. You can do great things, with the proper training."

When I woke up the next morning, I knew what I had to do. I started walking, and I finally made it to the forest. When I made it to the small clearing, no one was there. I was never patient, so I thought I had to be crazy to believe my dreams. That wasn't how things worked. If you wanted to survive, you couldn't depend on other cats. You only had yourself in this world. Defeated, I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and see two cats in the clearing with me. One being the one I saw in my dream, and the other, a tall black she-cat with a pink scar on her nose.

"Is this the kit you were talking about, Emberstreak?"

"Yes, Ravenstar. She is the one."

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
